Solid Resolutions
by Imagined-Star
Summary: AU "...I am giving up on Sasuke Uchiha." "...You’ve liked him for…EVER!" The decision to give up on someone is never easy, especially when you pick the wrong time to do it "She's better off not loving you, she won't annoy you anymore." "She loved me?"


**Solid Resolutions**

_**Chapter 1 – Home at last**_

_When you think of a holiday you think of a relaxing time that can be used to reflect on how you want to live your life when it's over or it can be used to forget how life has been going for a while. Either way a holiday is meant to be a break where you get away from lifeall. However a family holiday with various aunts, uncles and cousins you haven't seen since you were about 3 can't count as a holiday. _

_Hey there, my name is Sakura Haruno and I have just come back from a holiday I didn't want to go on. I'm 17 years of age, soon to be 18 and usually I love going on a holiday but this time I wish I had stayed at home, in my room, in my bed. I have a fairly active family and if I wasn't baby sitting my cousins whilst the adults went out somewhere then we were getting up in the early hours to spend days walking around different places where yet again I had to look after my cousins._

_You're thinking that's not so bad at least you can go shopping or sightseeing. Well you're wrong, VERY wrong. For some reason that is completely beyond me we had gone to England, no not London but some place where there are vast fields and one village shop! Not that it wasn't nice but I am sick of fields! Anyway it's all over and I'm on the way to my house, my room, my bed. How I have missed that bed. _

_This holiday was the perfect time to think about why it was a good thing that am giving up on Sasuke Uchiha as a love interest … when I had the time to think. When we were younger I developed romantic feelings for him and they remained strong for so long but then smacked my head when I fully realised something. He wasn't interested in me like that and probably never would be; he had known I had liked him for a long time too. Of course it hurt but I realised that even though we had grown up together with Naruto and the others and our fathers had worked together we didn't really know each other. It was at this point that I saw I had liked him for stupid reasons; he is very good looking and he was a mystery to a lot of girls including myself. I also realised that there were half a dozen really good looking guys in my year so why was I limiting myself? _

_Exactly. There wasn't a real reason._

_So I thought about it in the moments I had to myself in England, which was quite hard when you have 3 little cousins to babysit, and I decided my infatuation was so silly that I couldn't really want to date him, I DON'T really love him and I should look at other guys and focus on me becoming a better friend._

_That, however, will be started after I spend who knows how long in my bed catching up on sleep I was meant to catch up on whilst I was away. That may take a while._

It was about 8pm and the Haruno family were nearing their home. They had taken a taxi back from the airport and they had been driving for about an hour.

Sakura Haruno was looking through the window, impatiently waiting to be reunited with her home, her room, her bed. I'm sure you've guessed that she loves her bed but then again who doesn't?

"I'm going to miss waking up in the bed and breakfast and the old couple greeting us at breakfast." Sakura's mum sighed.

"Yeah that was nice." Sakura mumbled. Ok so not everything was horrible; English breakfasts are lovely to wake up to.

They were close to their residence now as they entered more familiar roads. Sakura's anticipation was on the rise now. The excitement of being in your home country is one thing but actually getting to your home is something bigger.

_Riiiiiing… you get the idea, her phone is ringing._

Panicking to reach it before it stopped ringing, Sakura rummaged through her bag until she found her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, you're home! Took you long enough."

"Haha shut up Ino. I couldn't make them fly the plane much faster."

"You have missed out on all the gossip my friend but don't worry I'll catch you up! Are you at home? You don't sound like you're at home."

"No, still in the taxi. Almost there though, can not wait to get in my room and –"

"Your bed?"

"You know it! Haha good times. Ok give me an overview about what's been happening."

"Ooo ok just the big stuff, my parents are giving me a pay rise so I can afford a car, I know we have to go car shopping. Sai actually got commissioned by a shop to paint a mural, Naruto finally asked Hinata out and Sasuke broke his arm."

"Wait what was that?"

"I'm getting a car!"

"Yay! But no I meant the other thing."

"Oh, Sasuke broke his arm. Don't worry he's fine but I think Naruto had something to do with it."

"No Ino I meant about Hinata!"

"OH! Naruto and Hinata are finally dating! Awesome isn't it? I didn't even have to meddle…much. Before you say anything I really had hardly anything to do with it. All I did was tell Naruto that she wouldn't faint if he didn't stand so close to her face when he said hi to her."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yes! Then they actually had a full conversation and a couple days later he asked her out!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know"

"I can't believe he actually listened!"

"I was as shocked as you are but anyway the real important question was what did you bring me back?"

"Why would I have got you anything?" Sakura smirked

"You're a horrid friend." Ino teased

"You know I jest. You'll get it later."

The car turned into their road of residence.

"I gotta go, we're home! I'll ring you later."

"Haha ok I'll speak to you after you've had your sleep. Nighty Night!"

"Night Ino."

The car stopped in front of their driveway and Sakura jumped out in excitement. She let her parents take care of the luggage, it was only polite of her to open the door and check everything was alright inside. She of course started in her room, in her bed.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sounds of people walking around in the room below hers, which was odd. It was odd because for the past 2 weeks she had been woken by either her optimistic-all-the-time aunt or one of her overly hyper cousins at unfairly early hours. It was however a very welcome change. Sakura sighed and rolled onto her back to have a look at her clock.

2:03pm.

Not as late as expected but still fairly late. She smiled, pleased with her efforts.

Her room wasn't very extraordinary, just a normal sized bedroom that wasn't too big but wasn't small. It was big enough to fit her single bed (double mattress = very squishy) her desk and some shelves. Her wardrobe was built in on the left hand wall with the shelves on the right near the door. Her desk faced the window and had all the clutter she had left behind before her holiday still in place. Sakura wasn't a messy person but when you're packing all the last minute things and you panic to find the essential things it is quite hard not to make a little mess. There were photos, pieces of paper, hair accessories, CD's and other random things scattered across the desk. A photo of Sakura and her friends from when they were in primary/elementary school was on top of it all.

"Good times…" Sakura whispered. She had noticed the picture from her bed and got up to take a look at her friends. "…when life was simpler." She smiled and put the photo down. Breakfast or brunch was now the most important thing on her mind.

'_Yeah Breakfast and then I'll go and see Ino'_ Sakura thought.

She ran downstairs and into the kitchen where her mum was at the stove. She was around 5 foot 4 inches or around 160cm with the same pink hair as Sakura. She was intently watching the stove as whatever was there was cooking.

"I thought you'd be up soon." Sakura's mum said as she glanced over her shoulder, she had the same green eyes too. "I'm making you scrambled eggs."

"Smells good." Sakura poured herself some orange juice and sat the workbench/table (you know the table part that connects onto the workbench but looks the same). "I think I'll go and see Ino in a bit."

"Don't forget to unpack. I need to do some washing this afternoon so I'd rather not do 2 lots."

"I know, I'll get you everything that needs a wash before I go. I don't know what time I'll be back though. "

"Let me know if it's going to be late, just give me a text."

She nodded and tucked into the food that had just been placed before her. Sleeping for long hours can really make you hungry. Once she had finished she ran back upstairs to jump into the shower before she went to see Ino.

'_Right laundry first'_ She thought. She was now wearing blain black jeans with a red racer back tank top. She hadn't yet found socks and her hair was still wet. _'So much stuff! Oops, Ino's present, I almost forgot'_

She had a made a pile of clothes that needed a wash and chucked them into the laundry bin. Somewhere along the way she had found a clean pair of socks she had managed not wear on holiday and was now fully dressed. Giving her hair a rough blow dry she put on a headband and grabbed a black punkyfish hoody and Ino's present before heading for the stairs.

Her dad was on the landing as she vacated her room.

"Don't forget your phone and keys" he reminded her as he entered her parent's bedroom.

"Yes father." She replied in a posh English imitation. Then she descended the stairs, put her converse, pocketed her key and phone and left the house.

The walk to Ino's house wasn't very long they only lived a few streets away from each other so getting a bus was pointless really. Ino's parents owned a small florist on the high street and Ino had been working there since they entered secondary/high school. Both of their parents believed they should earn their pocket money. Ino's parents gave her a job in their shop where as Sakura had chores.

Ino was quick to answer the door when Sakura rang the doorbell.

"I knew you'd be round here at some point Billboard Brow."

"Well done Holmes, are you going to let me in?"

"Thank you Watson and yes get your butt inside." She mocked her friend "Now where's my present?"

Sakura had been holding it behind her back. She handed the wrapped package over to her best friend.

"A little English piggy for my favourite Ino piggy!" Sakura said as she watched her friend open it. Ino couldn't help but laugh at the cute little stuffed animal covered in the British Union flag.

They hugged and headed up to Ino's room. It was much like Sakura's room; 4 walls, a window and door, bed, desk, wardrobe etc. They sat on Ino's bed and started on the aimless chatter on the gossip that's been going around about various people at school and Sakura told her how her holiday went including how much she missed her own bed.

"Anyway whilst I was there I was thinking—"

"I'm surprised you had enough time to really, no wonder I never got a postcard."

"Oh yeah, sorry but its too late now. Well I was thinking about it and I'm giving up on Sasuke. "

"What?! Really?"

"I think it would be better if we're just friends, come on how many years has it been? He has given me the cold shoulder plenty of times so it's time to move on to other guys. There are other good looking guys at school."

"Yeah but its Sasuke! You've liked him for…EVER! I doubt you'll be able to let it go just like that."

"I've been limiting myself for too long. I am determined to find another guy. Come on it's not like much will change. He just about talks to me but ever since he found out I liked him we hardly speak. I don't even know him anymore! If I am just friends with him than things will be way better and I'll be able to find a guy that actually likes me."

"If you say so Sak but with his looks you may find that harder than you make out."

"It will work, look at you, you gave up on him and now you and Shikamaru are doing great."

"I didn't give up though, someone better for me came along that's all. "

"Hmmm…"

"Well we'll see what happens at school tomorrow but I think your resolution is unstable. It will be good to see everyone though. Anyway we have two weeks of movies and popcorn to catch up. Let's go!"

Getting out her phone to text her mum Sakura followed Ino down into the Living room to start their movie marathon.

'_I'll stick to me decision, my resolution is solid as a rock! ... I hope'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Authors Note: **Well there you go! I know that not much happens here but I hope you have a feel for how the story is going to go. The next chapter Sasuke will appear and the real fun begins.  
Please review and let me know if there's anything I should add/change oh and sorry that the name is a bit sucky but I really couldn't think of a better one. I didn't want to put in too much detail but I think I may have left out too much so if you could review I would really appreciate it…and I'll give you a slice of cake

P.S. I hope to make the next chapter longer!!


End file.
